The Secret Past Of Robin Hood
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: LWM AU. Before Robin Hood had met Regina, before he became a thief, he was something else. What was it?


**AN: I'm back again with another OUAT story, this time revolving around everyone's favorite thief except he's got a secret past. What is it? Well, you'll have to find out. The Once Upon A Time franchise is owned and operated by ABC Studios.**

Ah, Youtube. These days, you could find anything on it, even old music videos of your friends, ones they would prefer to remain buried, like Belle uncovering that Mr. Gold had starred in a British comedy about steelworkers becoming amateur chippendales to get income after their factory closed down before they had met although that was more due to that tape being left out in the open. To say Hood had a secret past would be irrelevant because to Regina, he was a thief, her thief and that wouldn't change, right?

"Regina!" Emma stated through a text message one morning.

"What is it, Ms. Swan?" she texted back

"I found some VERY old stuff featuring Robin back before you two met", the text read. Regina rolled her eyes and replied to Emma's text.

"Where?"

"Where else? Youtube!" Regina gulped when she saw the word Youtube. It's not like she didn't LIKE the site per say but it's more she had better things to do than search Youtube videos. Still, she had to see these alleged movies featuring Hood.

"Send me a link", she texted back.

"Will do! There's more if you're interested!" A few minutes, a link appeared in the chatbox on Regina's phone. It was, according to Emma, a music video that Hood had done in June of 1995. Tentatively, she opened the link and sure enough, she found herself listening to some ridiculous pop song. The song itself was adorable but what drew her was not the video itself, it was the song's singer.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she stated to herself. Emma had to be lying, that couldn't be Robin Hood!

The singer looked like he was around 17 or 18 years old, being what the music industry dubbed a "Teenage Pop Idol." Yep, if that was indeed him as Emma claimed, Hood was a teenage pop idol before they met. After the video ended, she immediately texted Emma.

"You're telling me that the guy who robs from the rich and gives to the poor was a teenage POP SINGER?!" she asked. A couple seconds later, Emma texted back.

"Yep."

"I don't believe you! That singer looked too young to be Robin!" If only she knew.

"Regina, it IS him! Look it up for yourself if you don't believe me!"

"I will, then!" Ending their conversation, Regina pulled up a website that detailed musicians, past and present. Entering Hood's name into the search database, it came to light Emma was telling the truth. From 1994 to 1997, Hood was a pop idol, releasing numerous singles and 2 CDs, giving it up when his last single flopped and was dropped by his record label after he aged out of the "Teenage Idol" label. She made a decision, she HAD to see more of these.

Noticing there were other videos of the singles (alongside a video of Hood singing The Bare Necessities), she opened new tabs and listened to each one. In fairness, Hood did possess a fine singing voice. Suddenly, she heard the man himself entering and scrambled to close her tabs, thinking he would be embarrassed to see her looking at old stuff he did as a teenager.

"Regina, what are you looking at?" he asked. Regina gulped.

"Uh, some music videos", she said, trying to avoid saying they were his.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"If it's a music video, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"It kind of is."

"Why?"

"Well, they're yours", Regina sheepishly admitted. Hood stood there for a second and Regina stood, awaiting his reaction. All of a sudden, his face suddenly broke into a grin like he was suppressing a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that they were able to unearth my old music videos and upload them to this video-sharing site", he stated. Regina was surprised at his nonchalance over this.

"You're not embarrassed?"

"Why should I be? After a certain point, you just reach a gap where nothing's really coming to you in terms of actual work. So I figured, why not try my hand at music?" he stated.

"Well, you do have a nice singing voice."

"Thanks. If there's one thing I regret about my brief music career, it was making the videos so cheesy."

 **AN: That's it! That's it! The idea for this story came when I found some old music videos that Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) had done when he was a teenager and one of the comments stated "Imagine Regina seeing this!" so I figured, what the hey? R &R!**


End file.
